Cigarette paper packs that receive cigarette papers (in other words: rolling papers) for rolling cigarettes have previously been described. DE 102009025882 A1 describes, for example, a cigarette paper pack of this type. The prior art provides single packs that contain one stack of often fifty or a hundred individual papers and dual packs containing two stacks of often fifty individual papers in each stack, wherein the stacks are disposed next to each other.
Known cigarette paper packs have the disadvantage that a comfortable removal of rolling papers is not always ensured, particularly when only a few rolling papers remain in the pack. If the cigarette paper pack is intended to hold particularly thin rolling papers, those papers no longer accommodate the full volume of the pack. Rolling papers can thus fall out of the pack even when the pack is still quite full.